icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PrincessPuckett
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Ships Similar to Seddie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 23:47, July 4, 2010 icarly97 here! :) Hey! :) It's Bianca aka icarly97 from youtube! :D ~SeddieWarrior Seddie Seddie is the BEST! :D We need more Seddie! I hope theres more Seddie moments in the next episode! :D CreddieIsBETTAH Already taken care of (meaning reverted and blocked). Mak23686 18:52, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Xxsedddiegurrlxx 16:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) HEY! Hola! My name's Rachel but just call me Rachie! :) I love your page. SEDDIE IS AMAZING! I like watermelon too. LOL. :D I love your icon. Anyway, if you wanna talk, just leave me a message. I'm new here so i could used some tips! TTYL! PEACE, LUV, SEDDIE ~Rachel Hey! I love your page! And I hope I can get to know you more! You seem like a pretty cool person, (and the fact that you like Seddie is a plus LOL) Awww! Thanks i will do any pic they want to be like the seddie one ! :) i feel special hahaah! Oh, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were a Seddie shipper!!! Disregard what I said on my talk page! LOL! Cartoonprincess 22:10, November 12, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess yep :D Hey Kristine! And yeah, I ship Cibby and also Tibby, but I think Carly and Gibby together are so cute! :) So how are you? Right now I'm sick. :/ Did you see iStart a Fanwar and did you see Dan's blog? :) ~SeddieWarrior Hii! Hi! My favorite episode of Victorious would have to be 'The Great Ping Pong Scam'! Or The Pilot episode. My favorite iCarly ep is iKiss (of course!) and iGetPranky :) XxSeddieTandrexx 00:09, November 30, 2010 (UTC)xxSeddieTandrexx Hey I read your comment on the Seddie page and I am sooooo happy that some of us Seddiers and Creddiers are getting along! Plus I finally have some Seddie friends now! You know I know some Creddiers who think ALL Seddiers are rude! I know now that is not true! ChurchPants20 23:44, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool! My fav color is Pink, My fave movies are Angus Thongs and Perfect Snogging and Minor Details. One of my fave celebs are Jennette McCurdy! :) Seddie is still awesome :P I'm feeling better now :) And the poll had to be rigged because I have Java Script and I checked and if you look at it, you see people rigged it. There's a good amount of Seddie and Creddie. :) So how are you? :D -Bianca iStart Over (NEW BLOG) Check my new blog, it is awesome, it is called iStart Over, but a commerical for now. blog posts! hello my friend!!! did u check out the seddie blogs? i also posted a spam blog, so all u gotta do is go to my page. ttyl! I am Carlisle's Princess 17:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) tokka is the epicness Hey (: Hey, so I just thought I'd stop by and say hello. (: SeddieFanxx Seddie FTW 07:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) OMG! I had no idea this was you! xD Haha this is awesome. Seddie FTW 22:07, March 29, 2011 (UTC) SeddieFanxx Awh, thank you so much. Yes, I am very dedicated to Seddie. Haha. (: You're pretty amazing yourself, ya know. <3 & Me too. It took me forever to do all the episodes up to iPity The Nevel though. SeddieFanxx Seddie FTW 02:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I like pretty much all couples on Glee, but my favorites are Brittana, Finchel, and Suester. 12:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello Stacey! Hello to you too! I was upshet when I found out Logan wash dating Quinn, but now I've developed a little crush on Freddie Benson! <3 Also, here'sh the recipe for my shassafrash tea :) How to Make Sassafras Tea - Recipe Ingredients Sassafras Roots Water Sugar (optional) Lemon (optional) Method of Preparation. Wash sassafras roots and cut into pieces that are about 1 - 2 inches in length. Place the roots in a deep boiler and cover with cold water. Bring to a boil and continue boiling for about 15 minutes. Strain the liquid and serve hot. If the water is too strong, dilute it with hot water. You can add some sugar and lemon for taste. You can even add ice to the glass and pour the sassafras tea. Enjoy hot or cold sassafras tea. I'm now going to Ridgeway with Carly, Sam, and Freddie! :) The Stacey Dillsen 01:37, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Konnichiwa! Hey!! A long (LONG) time ago, you wrote something on my talkpage. And I made the clever mistake to reply right there...:P Don't know if you coincidentally read it, but if you didn't...well, I replied to you! xD Big hug, TheWheelie24 22:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC)TheWheelie24 <3 And again...xD TheWheelie24 20:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC)TheWheelie24 Hi! :D Hi Kristine! I'd love to be friends with you, you seem really nice! :) You can call me Carah. And yes Carly is definitely my favorite character. I love her so much because we're so similar and she's hilarious <3 CarlyCarson123 18:35, September 18, 2011 (UTC)CarlyCarson123 Hi! Aw, thanks for complimenting my name! xD I actually saw iPilot first and fell in love with the show. You don't HAVE to choose between Sam and Carly! You can like them both :) I do. Carly's just my favorite cause we're so similar :D CarlyCarson123 22:54, September 21, 2011 (UTC)CarlyCarson123 :) Oh, yes! :) I STILL can't believe it's less than 24 hours away! I can't wait! xD CarlyCarson123 00:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC)CarlyCarson123 BLARGH HUNGER GAAAAAMES. >:DDDDD The Living Turd Howdy! Hey, sista from anotha mista! This @AllYouNeedIsSeddie. I got a new account (@LoveMeDo), but I think I probably already told you on YouTube or something. And since I noticed you were on today, I'm telling you again--if I have already--just to make sure. :) Hope you have a lovely life! Look, Ace was here. Replies make me happy. 17:43, November 21, 2011 (UTC)